Glass is Shattered
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Kurt doesn't know why he stays. He doesn't know why he puts up with the bruises, the cuts, the insults. Why he stands there and just lets Karofsky hit him, take out all his frustration on Kurt's porcelain skin.


A/N: I'm not a Kurt/Karofsky shipper, but this idea came to me at 2AM this morning, and wouldn't leave me alone. So I gave in to my muses, and wrote it.

Warnings: Domestic Abuse, Violence, Dub-con, but it could be Non-con, Homophobic insults

Glass is Shattered

Kurt doesn't know why he stays. He doesn't know why he puts up with the bruises, the cuts, the insults. Why he stands there and just lets Karofsky hit him, take out all his frustration on Kurt's porcelain skin. It hurts, when he falls to the ground, and Karofsky kicks him hard in the stomach, making his vision go white. But it hurts even more when Karofsky is screaming insults: fairy, queer, fag… as though they've never shared a tender moment, as though all their kisses and caresses mean nothing to him.

And when Karofsky is gone, Kurt will gingerly get to his feet and check his injuries. Nothing's broken, only bruised. Of course Karofsky would never break anything… he loves Kurt too much for that. He'd never break Kurt's bones… _only his spirit,_ a tiny voice inside Kurt's mind whispers, but he ignores it.

oOoOo

Karofsky gets jealous easily. Kurt tries to tell him that he has nothing going on with the boys in glee club, that they're just friends. Karofsky doesn't believe him. Kurt can feel his eyes watching them in the hallways, can see them narrowing when Finn casually slings an arm around Kurt's shoulders; because they're brothers now, and that's what brothers do. Karofsky doesn't see it that way.

After glee practise one day, Kurt finds himself pulled into an empty classroom, Karofsky's hands at his throat.

"Dave, what…" Kurt begins to ask, but his boyfriend's hands close in, cutting off his breath and making him gasp for air.

"Are you fucking him?" Karofsky asks, leaning in so close to the smaller boy that Kurt flinches.

"Who?" Kurt manages to whisper brokenly.

"Hudson. Is that why you two live together now? Easy access?" Karofsky demands, not satisfied when Kurt shakes his head weakly.

"Or how about Evans? I've seen the way you look at him sometimes," he asks, but Kurt shakes his head again.

"Or that preppy lady-boy I saw you with. What about him?" Karofsky asks, and Kurt closes his eyes in guilt. Because yes, Blaine is _just_ a friend. A friend who doesn't hit Kurt, or pull him down, or insult him. A friend who makes butterflies churn in his stomach, something Karofsky hasn't done in a long time. A friend who smiles at him, and puts his arm around him in public. A friend Kurt thinks he might love.

"Just a friend," he chokes out, but Karofsky can see the truth shining his clear gaze. His own eyes darken in anger.

Slowly, he pulls away his hands and tugs at the jeans Kurt is wearing. Kurt tries to protest, tries to pull away, but Karofsky is much too big and much too strong for him.

"Shhh," Karofsky whispers in his ear, once they are positioned, "I'm going to make you forget all about that fag. You'll see…" he finishes, before pushing roughly into Kurt's unprepared body. Kurt hates himself, hates the pain tearing through his body and the fact that he feels he _deserves_ it. So he doesn't say yes. But he doesn't say no either.

After Karofsky is finished, he pulls away gently, prompting another whimper of pain from Kurt. Kurt expects the stronger boy to leave him like this, all messed up and half naked. He doesn't. He gently redresses his boyfriend, pressing kisses to the soft skin of his stomach, and the curve of his hip. He is tender and sweet, treating Kurt like a porcelain doll that shouldn't be broken.

And suddenly, Kurt knows why he stays. He stays for the moments when Dave's lips will press against his softly, gently. When his injuries are tended to, and he is wrapped up, safe and warm in a hug. When Dave whispers into his hair that he shouldn't make him mad like that, and can't he see? It's Kurt's fault for making him angry. That he loves Kurt and everything will be all right. And Kurt smiles at him, tears gone from his eyes… and waits for it to start again.


End file.
